Bercilak de Hautdesert (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Green Knight | CurrentAliasRef = | Aliases = Bredbeddle, the Green Lord, numerous others | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Employer of the , | Relatives = Lady Bercilak (wife, presumed deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Green Chapel | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Height2 = (Variable) | Weight = 290 lbs | Weight2 = (Variable) | Eyes = Green | Hair = Green | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Otherworlder | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Embodiment of nature, protector of earth | Education = | Origin = Human merged with the Green Man | PlaceOfBirth = Charnwood Forest (modern-day Leicestershire, United Kingdom) | Creators = Dan Abnett; John Tomlinson; Gary Erskine | First = Knights of Pendragon Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = The origins of the Green Knight are unknown. He/it appears to be a mystical entity somehow embodying the spirit of the British Isles, which is linked to or based at the Green Chapel of Avalon on Otherworld. The Green Knight engaged in an endless war with his/its opposite number, the Red Lord, and his/its servants the Bane. The Knight periodically empowered human champions to fight the Bane on his/its behalf. In the past, these champions included King Arthur Pendragon and the Knights of the Round Table. In recent years, the Knight bonded those same 'Pendragon spirits' to a number of others, including the superhero Albion (who became a Pendragon during the first World War) and, more recently, the Knights of Pendragon. Whether the Green Knight had any connection to the Pendragon spirit which was given to the Black Knight (Dane Whitman) is unclear, though it seems likely. The Green Knight, along with the Lady of the Lake, was seemingly destroyed by the Skrulls when they invaded Avalon but was later restored by Pete Wisdom and MI13 after Wisdom unleashed dark magic. During the events of the Revolutionary War, the Green Knight was paralyzed by Mys-Tech, using their corrupting influence and the DNA of original Knights of the Round Table to create zombie versions with a Zombie King Arthur leading them. It was thanks to Peter Wisdom once again that the Green Knight was freed. As result of Avalon being the Collective Unconscious of the British citizens, the Green Knight's appearance was transformed into an enormous basketball player capable of reviving its champion Sir Gawain. | Powers = As a manifestation of Britain's Collective Unconscious, the Green Knight's powers varied and fluctuated as result of the peoples' view of the nations and its legends. The Knight could imbue humans with guiding spirits (Pendragons), employing them as his protectors. While in Avalon it could also physically engage others in combat, showing tremendous strength and speed, shape shifting and was capable of reviving others. | Abilities = Moderately trained in the used of shields and swords. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Increases in pollution and feelings of hate could cause the Green Knight to weaken, sicken, and eventually die. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The Green Knight was ever changing, however its wooden large form seems to be its base form or one that it prefers the most. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}